Dental x-rays are extremely valuable tools that can be used by dentists to examine and diagnose patients' teeth and gums. By using dental x-rays, a dentist can view tooth and gum anatomy that is otherwise invisible to the naked eye. Dental x-rays can also be used to inform and educate patients regarding the health of their teeth, gums, and other related oral anatomy.
Conventional dental x-rays are taken using relatively small films for obtaining views of one or two teeth or for obtaining panoramic views of a patient's teeth and gums. These films are exposed using a dental x-ray machine; processed using specialty developer, fixer solutions, and equipment; and viewed on a light box in their original size and shape.
A relatively new type of dental imaging includes the use of thin, rigid phosphor plates in place of traditional dental x-ray film. These phosphor plates are approximately the same size as conventional dental x-ray film and can be exposed via a dental x-ray machine. The phosphor plates can then be placed inside a special scanner that reads the image off the plate and transmits the image to a computer for diagnosis, manipulation, and storage. The plates can them be erased and re-used.
Unlike conventional dental x-ray film, the phosphor plates must remain unbent at all times. In other words, if the plates are bent or creased, they are permanently damaged and cannot effectively be used to capture images. Phosphor plates must also be handled very carefully—preferably by the edges and they must be used in a moisture free environment. Also, the imaging side of a phosphor plate cannot be exposed to light for more than two seconds without affecting the quality of the image recorded.
Presently, flaccid vinyl wrappers are provided for handling phosphor plates. A phosphor plate can be placed inside a vinyl wrapper with the imaging side of the plate adjacent to an opaque side of the wrapper. Accordingly, the wrapper can protect the phosphor plate from moisture and light. Unfortunately, the flaccid vinyl wrappers do not prevent damage to the phosphor plates from bending or creasing. Moreover, the vinyl wrappers do not aid dental professionals in positioning the plates in relation to patients' teeth for accurate imaging.
The present invention has recognized these prior art drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.